


And Pride is the Downfall of Men and Nations

by keiimos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reblogged an ask prompt a while ago and ended up getting "Our muses are destined to provoke the apocalypse". </p><p>So here's China and India literally destroying the world because of how much they dislike each other and their pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Pride is the Downfall of Men and Nations

Everyone had begged and pleaded and some had even gone as far as to make demands. They had urged them to reconsider. They had put sanctions on each country and had finally given up. 

They didn’t listen.  

And now, it was far too late and the first strike had happened and there was blood in the earth and parents were mourning their children, and children were mourning their parents.

Absolute destruction.

A world ruined and for what? A power play?

If there was any remorse, if there was any indication that either felt anything resembling it—it was not present on both of their broken bodies, nor in the harsh grimaces they would make when moved.  

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck fandom has a name for how I could potentially ship these two. Like someone's probably keeping them Ashen but Kismesis IndChu tho.


End file.
